The journey to Cherry Hill
by VASSH
Summary: One shot, co wrote with Shoplog. What happens when our favorite group gets their hands on some aphrodisiacs,if you read then you will know, won't you. lots of crazyness.


H.I.M – He Isn't Mine

-

The journey to Cherry Hill

**--**

"Son of a…gggrrrr" InuYasha pouted, as he crossed his arms and taped his foot "will you slow pokes hurry the hell up"

"InuYasha please we need to rest" Kagome pleaded

"We've been going all day, we even skipped lunch for you…I think we deserve to rest" Sango added

"Feh, pansy Asses…fine, there's a village just over the hill, we'll stay the night and leave early. Got it. We finally got a lead on a jewel shard and I want to get it before Naraku" InuYasha argued

They now stood atop the hill that overlooked the hamlet. The sight that greeted them was astonishing, this village was not as small as that of most and the citizens that populated it were full of spirit.

"Dang!" Shippo roared, which sharply startled his comrades

"What's wrong with you! Whadaya shoutin' for, trying to give me a heart attack aren't you" InuYasha yelled, as he stormed off toward the village

The group stifled their giggles and followed their faithful leader into the village.

"What's the matter with these people?" InuYasha complained

"What do you mean InuYasha? There's nothing wrong with them." Kagome questioned

"They're to cheery" he replied

"You're kidding right…lighten up would you" Kagome said, as she stared blankly at him

"Welcome newcomers! Welcome to Silver town! Would you like some sake?" a young man from the village greeted.

"Told you … to cheery" InuYasha said, as he slipped his arms into his sleeves

Kagome pulled on InuYasha's sleeve, as Miroku spoke with the man.

"Hello kind sir, can you point us to your head master?"

"Oh, yes of course, just follow the yellow brick road till you get to the center of town." The man said, and then went back inside.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, as everyone stood confused

"All I see is brown dirt," Miroku said, as he tried to figure out if he was losing his eye- sight.

"Cheery and now retarded" InuYasha stated, as he made his way down the 'dirt' road

After a few more pointings in the right direction, they found their way to the center of this joyous town. The music played loudly, as the people sang and danced along freely.

" Excuse me sir, might you be the head master?" Miroku asked, as he tapped on the mans shoulder

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Gou. How many I assist you?" he said, cheerfully

"Well sir, we are passing through on our way to Cherry Hill and was hoping you-" Miroku started but was cut off by InuYasha

"What's going on here?"

"We were blessed with a bountiful harvest this season, so we are celebrating" the man gushed

"Oh, What is it that you harvest?" Kagome cut in

"Quit a few things actually, oysters are our most profitable. We also grow aniseed and oyster, maitake, enoki mushrooms." He explained

"We are about to begin our feast! Will you please join us in our celebration? It looks like you could use it." The head master offered, as he walked toward the dinning hall

As the group followed their host, Miroku wondered what it was about this man that had all the young ladies swarming to him, and if it could be taught. Sango kept quite, but kept her eyes glued to Miroku, just to be sure he didn't start any trouble with any of these women, that obviously the head master handpicked him self. InuYasha was cautious, he didn't like it one bit. Kagome, Shippo and Kirara only thought about food.

The feast was glorious. The sake flowed abundantly; the oysters and mushrooms were endless. Some time during the festivities the group got split up and Shippo was separated from Kagome and InuYasha, so now Kagome had InuYasha looking for him.

"Little brat, just when things were getting good" InuYasha complained, then he spotted Shippo across the way

"Come on Shippo, Kagome's looking for you" InuYasha shouted, as people walked by, passing out sake

When Shippo didn't answer him, InuYasha had to find out what had his attention. As InuYasha approached Shippo, he noticed Shippo's hand in his pants doing something someone his age shouldn't be doing.

"I hope you know you're doing it wrong," InuYasha said, flatly

InuYasha turned to see what Shippo was obviously ignoring him for, and as he did his face went completely blank. There before his eye was a room full of naked women, doing things to each other that only men fantasize about.

InuYasha tilted his head to the side "Nude women?"

Within a blink of an eye, Miroku was at InuYasha's side "What nude women? Where!"

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" InuYasha yelled

Miroku had his tent popped and jaw dropped, as he made small steps toward this fantastic room.

"No Miroku, don't go into the light! Well Shippo I think we lost him" InuYasha said, as he looked to Shippo, but he wasn't there.

InuYasha gave a disapproving sigh; he was going to have to go in. Before InuYasha took a step, Sango already had her hand across Miroku's face.

"Miroku you disgusting pervert, how could you let Shippo go in there" Sango yelled, as she entered the room looking for Shippo

"I didn't know he was here, I swear Lady Sango" Miroku pleaded, as he followed her in

InuYasha figured Sango would take care of Shippo, so he took off looking for Kagome. He found her lying on the grass, under a large oak tree. He thought her to be asleep, till her strong spicy scent of arousal hit his nostrils.

'What's she so excited about' InuYasha wondered, as he looked around for the reason behind these emotions. 'More like checking to see if anyone else was watching.' As he continued to watch her, he found her to be not so innocent as she seemed, but the thing that shocked him the most was when she whispered his name.

-

"Shippo, Shippo?" Sango called, but he was nowhere to be found

The women surrounded Sango seductively, tugging profusely at her clothing

"Miroku!" she cried out

"Sango where are you!" Miroku shouted

As he made his way across the room, Sango threw her self into his arms. The women pulled aggressively at the couples clothing, till a woman managed to remove Miroku's robes. All of the sudden the room went silent and as for the woman that disrobed him, she fainted. Sango stood wide-eyed and blushed feverishly; she could feel her mouth salivating.

"Aahhh… Sango it wasn't my fault, I swear" Miroku explained, as he waited for the ever so predictable smack from her.

"Ye-yeah" she stuttered, as her eyes found them selves glued to a certain area

"Why my dear Sango, do you like what you see? Perhaps I no longer have a use for my clothes" Miroku gloated, and grabbed his robe anyway

"Ah huh" Sango nodded, as she gulped

Sango was quickly pulled out of her trance, when she felt a hand on her bum and heard Miroku yell " Hey, no touching my merchandise, I got a nice imprint going"

-Smack-

"Sango! What was that for, I wasn't the one who touched you" Miroku complained

"Oops, sorry it's a habit and besides you deserve it" She said, as she headed toward the exit

"Maybe, but you owe me one" he replied, and followed

"Fine, but not now we need to find Shippo"

-

Kagome got the sudden feeling she was being watched and when she opened her eyes, she realized, she was being watched.

"Do you need some assistance?" InuYasha asked

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, that maybe I should have bought myself dinner first" he said, as he settled on top of her

Kagome went frigid and any romance there was or could have been went out the window

"Um… InuYasha could you stop humping my leg?" she said, with annoyance

When he didn't acknowledge her request, she shouted "SIT BOY" which turned out to be a big mistake on her part, because his face ended up in her crotch.

"Um… is this a bad time? We can come back later if you'd like" Miroku teased, with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Would you help me get him off?" Kagome asked, as her face blushed a bright red

" It looks like you don't need my help, I think you can handle him on your own, and besides I'm not that kind of man" Miroku added

Sango elbowed him in the stomach " Pervert"

"Geez, Kagome how hard did you sit him?" Sango asked, as she removed InuYasha's unconscious body from Kagome.

"Is he dead?" Miroku questioned

"I don't know, poke him with a stick!" Sango said, as she started poking at him

Soon all three were poking at the unconscious InuYasha, till he moaned.

"Well he's alive, I think he just needs to rest" Miroku chimed

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Sorry Kagome, we couldn't find him" Sango replied

"Lets keep looking shall we" Miroku said

"We can't just leave InuYasha here" Kagome said

"Why not, he's a big boy, he can take care of him self"

So they continued on with their search for the elusive kitsune. As the trio took a break from their tiring wild-goose chase. Their attention was directed toward the crowd. There was a large commotion that every one seemed to be enjoying, so they decided to check it out. As they parted threw the crowd, Kagome and Sango's eyes popped out of their heads.

" Aahhh… I'm blind, Aahhh… my eyes" Miroku complained

There before them was InuYasha in nothing but his birthday suit. Both Kagome and Sango tilted their heads to the side, as their eyes covered every inch of his flesh. Each could feel the burn of their faces flushing for the second time that night.

"Kagome do something! Before he pokes someone's eye out with that thing" Miroku yelled, as he covered his eyes

" InuYasha…get the stick, get the stick"

"KAGOME!"

"Oh, yeah right…sit" Kagome said, rather calmly

"Well now what, I'm not carrying him like that," Sango complained, as both her and Kagome looked to Miroku

The look that over came his face was one of pure doom. Kagome handed Miroku InuYasha's clothes and as he was putting them on him, he found himself in a situation he really didn't want to be in.

"Kagome, InuYasha is humping my leg! Get him off, get'em off" Miroku pleaded

"Now, now Miroku it looks like you're doing a good job of getting him off" she replied, in a mocking tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, now can you do something, please"?

"Oh I love it when men beg" Kagome and Sango had a good laugh

"Alright fine, InuYasha sit"

"I think InuYasha has had enough for one night," Sango suggested

"I agree, can you help me take him to the room?" Kagome asked

As Kagome and Sango went to help InuYasha up, Miroku's hand found it's way to the backside of Sango.

"Miroku remove your hand!" Sango said, angrily, as her eye twitched

"I've just been traumatized, I need a minute" he smiled

"Remove your hand now, before I remove it along with the rest of your arm" Sango bit out, but he didn't move fast enough and…

-SLAP-

"Hey wait a minute, you owe me that one" Miroku whined

"Oh please, no self respecting woman gives it out for free," Sango said

"Ok, no freebies, check" InuYasha slurred, as Kagome helped him up

The group managed to make it back to the room. When they slid the door open, they found their fox companion sound asleep. The first shindai InuYasha spotted was were he ended up, unfortunately this is were Kagome laid out here her sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango settled into their shindai, Miroku had to sneak a quick grab at Sango's bum before he could go to sleep.

"Oops, my hand slipped" Miroku grinned

"Hentai" Sango said, as her exhaustion set in

"Remind me to slap you tomorrow" she whispered, as sleep worked it's magic

"Kagome" InuYasha whispered

"Yes InuYasha" she replied, as she curled up next to him

"Where are my pants?"

"Um… you're wearing them"

"Oh, right you are"

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"My head hurts"

"I know InuYasha, just go to sleep"

-

-

InuYasha: It's about time you ended this crappy story

Shippo: Aahh, I want to do the Scooby Doo ending

InuYasha: No, No Scooby Doo Damn you


End file.
